The Demon Delinquent and The Fox Lady
by parkjeongmin
Summary: Kitsune Kurokage transfers to Ishiyama due to past incidents at her previous school, and by a sudden turn of events, becomes Oga Tatsumi's good friend and rival at the same time. Willingly, she helps Oga find someone strong enough to keep Berubo, but she can't always run away. Kitsune has to come face-to-face with everybody else, hiding behind the mask that deceives her true form.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: THIS IS JUST AN INTRO. THE REAL STORY BEGINS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Also I do not own Beelzebub, all rights to the creators and owners.**_

 **Current Arc: Fox Lady Delinquent Arc**

 **Introduction-Kitsune Kurokage**

"Boy, is this school a complete dump."

A young girl with raven-black hair and crimson eyes scowls angrily in front of Ishiyama High School, which is currently emitting a dark aura. Kitsune, however, remains completely unfazed as she strolls in, her bag slung sloppily on the edge of her shoulder.

Ishiyama High School; a delinquent school with a 120% delinquent turn out. It has the appearance of a run-down building with shattered windows, rubble remains, and walls with countless graffiti on them. Fights spring out everywhere, gangs formed and heads smashed into walls. Truly a school to be fearful of.

Still, Kitsune couldn't be bothered about it much. Even though she had heard about Ishiyama on the news, she wan't even afraid of them. And she had been dying to transfer here ever since she had gotten expelled from her previous school and ran away from home; Kitsune had to restraint herself from making trouble back in her old school, so she couldn't fight or anything.

But right now, she was in Ishiyama High School, and there was a-

" **ORRRYYYAAAAAAAHHH! GET OUTTA MY WAY!** "

A brown-haired guy with a baby on his back running towards her?

No, wait. A _baby?_

" **OI! Watch it!"**

"Gah?!"

In the nick of time, Kitsune jumped out of the brunette's way instantly, leaving him to race off somewhere else.

"No, is that what I think..."

That green-haired baby on his back, was it... sparking out lightning?

No way.

This school...

"...Is awesome."

 _ **A/N: Important note: this is just an intro. The real story begins in the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay, here's the start of the true story. Again I don't own Beelzebub, but I do own my OCs in this story.**_

 **Current Arc: Fox Lady Delinquent**

 **Chapter 2: Oga Tatsumi again**

Kitsune continued strolling around after the strange encounter with that brunette, bypassing numerous vandalized walls, shattered windows and broken wood planks, and even a weird guy dressed in a purple suit saying "Good Night!" over and over again, his head buried in a wall.

 _So far so good, better than my old school. Maybe I'll go get a drink first before a couple of fights..._ The black-haired girl thought to herself as she went over to the vending machines(which had been slightly battered up, of course) to get a drink, fumbling around in her pockets for money. Her crimson eyes scanning the display screen for a drink until she found...

"Yogurty! This school is even better than I thought!" Grinned Kitsune as she did a fist-pump before inserting a 100 yen coin into the little slot and pushing the green button, which soon flashed red, and the words "Sold Out!" emerged soon after. The packet of yogurt drink fell into the dispenser and a burly hand reached out to grab it, earning a glare from Kitsune as hers gripped onto the other hand, belonging to a smirking black-haired boy. He had a developing mustache, and Kitsune noticed that two more guys were behind him.

"I'll be taking that," smirked the male teen, his arm still restrained by Kitsune, whose glare had now turned into a pair of eyes blazing with absolute fury.

"O-oi, I told you... that drink-" The male teen was stammering when he caught the younger teenager's eyes.

"Yeah, I know..." Kitsune stood up, her hand still gripping tightly onto the fearful teen's arm.

"... It's mine."

* * *

"Ah, that was great. Maybe I should get going..." Kitsune sighed contentedly as she got up to discard the empty carton of Yogurty when she heard a couple of small voices from behind laughing.

"H-heh heh, you've done it now, kiddo."

"Buyin' up our Kanzaki-san's Yogurty like that? You ain't walking away with just a few bruises this time," Both voices came from the two teenagers that she had smashed into the floor earlier on. "You're gonna get it. I can't even tell you how many people have been hospitalized just because of Kanzaki-san's kicks. And some even had their face bones shattered..."

That perked Kitsune up instantly. "Face... bones shattered? He's that strong?"

"Yeah, and-"

The younger teen immediately hauled the black-haired boy out of the floor. "Where's this Kanzaki guy? Tell me. NOW!" She demanded angrily. The teen shrunk back quickly, his eyes rolling back into his head and lost consciousness.

"Tch, I'll have to find him myself," Growled Kitsune as she dropped the teen onto the floor and picked up her bag, strolling off in search for this 'Kanzaki' guy.

* * *

"Hah... where the hell is this 'Kanzaki' dude..."

Oga Tatsumi walked around casually, his hand scratching the back of his head. He had been searching for this crazily strong 'Kanzaki' in hope to dump Berubo off to him. That kid really drove him nuts. There wasn't a single normal cell in that demon baby. And as if he could sense Oga's thoughts, Berubo pulled angrily at his brown hair, causing Oga to yell in pain and frustration.

"Looks like I'll have to ask around. Oi, you! Can you tell me where Kanzaki is?" Oga pointed at a younger girl with black hair in front of him, who turned around and stared expressionlessly at him. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Oh! You're that kid from today!" Oga recognized her immediately. "Why are you lookin' for Kanzaki?"

Kitsune narrowed her eyes at the over-friendly yet demonic-looking brunette. But she still answered softly,"I have some business with him. I don't know where he is, though. He's probably one of the upperclassmen. Most likely a third-year, by the way those idiots were talking about him." she added with an afterthought as she continued walking, leaving Oga behind.

"Hey! Wait up, kid-"

"I have a name. Kitsune Kurokage." Snarled Kitsune, her crimson eyes blazing and she whirled around, a clenched fist just beneath his jaw.

"S-sure, kid-I mean, Kitsune-chan. I'm Oga. Oga Tatsumi," The brunette raised his arms in defense. Oga didn't want to waste his strength on someone else before he got to meet Kanzaki. Berubo, however, was clearly excited at the sight of someone so fierce and threatening, and started pulling at Oga's hair once more. Kitsune noticed Berubo at the corners of her sharp eyes, but ignored his ecstatic behavior and withdrew her fist, strolling along again.

 _Heh... this guy must be the rumored Rampaging Tatsumi Oga I heard from those other idiots as I was exploring the school..._ Kitsune thought to herself while walking, glancing quickly at Oga before turning into the corner, a sign greeting her.

"3-A"

 _... this should be fairly amusing,_ Kitsune grinned to herself and slid open the door, a deadly presence greeting her almost immediately.

* * *

"Huh?"

"W-well, I mean, if the second-years are right about this Oga Tatsumi, we should probably deal with him as quickly as we can..."

Kanzaki Hajime sipped through his straw, both legs outstretched onto the table before him, and surrounded by Yogurty packets. A bulky, tanned figure stood in front of him, his hair braided into pigtails tied by yellow bows. Other members were scattered throughout the run-down classroom, some playing cards and others lying around casually. But all eyes were on Kanzaki and Takeshi Shiroyama, Kanzaki's loyal lackey.

"So, you think he's gonna defeat me first? Huh, Shiroyama?"

"N-no, I-"

 **BAM!**

Kanzaki delivered a heel kick to Shiroyama's face instantly, the once-empty Yogurty packet spilled the remaining last droplets onto his bloody face. The others gawked in surprise at the scene before them, some so shocked that they fell backwards.

" **Don't mess with me Shiroyama! You think I'll be defeated by some puny first-year?! HUH?!** " Roared Kanzaki, his lanky figure towering over Shiroyama, who was kneeling in pain, his face bruised and covered in Yogurty.

"That's right, Shiro-chan."

"Natsume..." Shiroyama weakly responded. Natsume handed a cloth to him, his smiling face undaunted by this situation. "You shouldn't underestimate Kanzaki-kun's abilities, yes?"

"And," added the smiling teen. "No one is that brave to pick a fight with Kanzaki-kun. Anybody who does that, will have to fight against the bulk of third-years-"

"Howdy! Is Kanzaki-kun here?"

"Oi, which one of you idiots is Kanzaki?"

All pairs of eyes turned to the door, and there stood a brunette male and a crimson-eyed girl.

"I stand corrected," Natsume mumbled to Shiroyama.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Again, I own nothing except for my OCs**_

 **Current Arc: The Fox Lady Delinquent**

 **Chapter 3: Kanzaki's End**

All eyes were fixated on the pair of students, one with a smiling face and a baby on his back, while the other had a scowl on her face.

"H-he's freakin' smiling at Ka-Kanzaki-san..."

"Jesus, his expression creeps me out."

A few mumbles could be heard arousing from a crowd of other delinquents in the classroom as they stared at Oga and Kitsune.

"That's Kanzaki-san to you, first-years," Kanzaki's voice reverberated through the room, his casual position resumed and his legs on his desk.

"Ah, my bad. Kanzaki-kun-I mean, Kanzaki-san..."

 _No, wait. How should I go about doing this? I can't be all like, **"Here! Have this baby!"**. Arggghh... Why am I stuck with this stupid kid... huh?_ Oga's thoughts trailed off when he spotted Kitsune walking towards Kanzaki, her scowl turning into a snarl.

"I'm here, for business. I ain't here to play," Kitsune's voice was even more strict and commanding than Kanzaki. Definitely a no-nonsense kind of person.

"Oh? And what kind of business does a scrawny first-year like you want with me?" Kanzaki's dull eyes were fixated onto the small figure before him. A warning bell rang in his head; this kid looked so familiar, and she was emitting some kind of dark aura that spelled trouble.

"I have-"

"We've come to offer our services to the Great and Strong Kanzaki-san!"

All eyes now turned towards the doorway again, and behind the two first-years was another male teen, his silver hair drenched with sweat. Kitsune's crimson eyes blazed furiously at him, obviously disagreeing with the newcomer. Oga was still contemplating about his own worries, not noticing that his best friend Furuichi Takayuki was standing at the door.

Shiroyama stood up immediately, having recovered from Kanzaki's attack. "We cannot trust if you are telling the truth. I have heard stuff about you," He stabbed a finger in Oga's chest. "Kanzaki-san, he-"

"Prove that he can serve me."

Kanzaki smirked evily at the male first-year before him and at his loyal lackey. "Prove that those brats can serve me. I have no use for those weaker than you, Shiroyama. So prove it." His muscles tensed for a second, which bursted the Yogurty packet in his hand, sending drops of yogurt drink flying everywhere. Natsume wolf-whistled impressively.

Shiroyama nodded and turned back to Oga. "And there you have it."

Oga grinned,"So, if I beat you, you'll believe me, right?"

"What are you up to anyway?"

"Huh?" Oga looked slightly confused.

"I've crushed countless people like you. Trash that try to get close to Kanzaki-san just end up-" Shiroyama's words were cut short by a sharp strike to the jaw, causing him to fall to his knees weakly.

 _'As usual, no hint of holding back.'_ Furuichi sweat-dropped as he watched Shiroyama's bulky figure fall lifelessly to the floor. Kitsune watched all this unfold before her with a rather calm and bored expression on her face before walking over to Shiroyama's body, then lifting a leg and forcefully delivering a stomp onto his stomach mercilessly.

Natsume seemed to have the same thoughts as Furuichi. _'Oga's strike acted as a lever to shut the brain down, causing Shiro-chan to fall unconscious instantly. And that girl,_ ' His eyes turned to glance at Kitsune. _'She's a carbon copy of a sadistic Kanzaki. Not to mention, she looks so familiar...'_

Kanzaki watched with a surprised look on his face, but it only lasted for a second before he smirked sadistically and got up from his seat, clapping slowly. "I underestimated both of you. Alright, welcome to 3-A."

Oga grinned and his arms rose, preparing to hand over Berubo when he spotted a bulky figure getting up slowly from the floor at the corner of his eye. Kitsune stood beside the male brunette, looking at a stumbling Shiroyama.

"I-I, can still f-fight..." Shiroyama was certainly struggling to get up, let alone fight. Kitsune was tempted to stomp on his stomach again, but restrained herself from trying to kill the pathetic loser.

Kanzaki's dull eyes calmly watched Shiroyama's stumbling figure, but his foot had already implanted itself onto his face, causing Shiroyama to fall again, face bruised and bloodied. The sound of heavy collapsing reverberated through the torn-down classroom, echoing down the corridors and hallways. Oga stared in amazement, his thoughts clouded in happiness.

 _'Yes! Bullseye! This guy's really strong; Berubo's gotta love him! Then, I'll say goodbye to this hectic life!'_ His demonic grin got wider and wider by each passing second while watching Berubo staring at Kanzaki with only a _slight_ look of interest when the third-year bent down to look at him.

"Alright, newbies. I got your first job.," Kanzaki's voice jolted Oga back to reality. "Take out the trash, both of you."

"Huh?" Both first-years asked unanimously. They stared from the bloodied Shiroyama to the sadistically smiling Kanzaki, who was rubbing Berubo's head when Oga had placed him down earlier on. Kitsune's eyes narrowed, her fists clenched and she was about to walk over when she felt Oga's arm stop her.

"What? You expect me to stand here doing nothing while you take orders from this-this prick?!" Hissed the furious teenager as she watched Oga's calm expression.

"Firstly, I don't intend to follow this guy; my idiot best friend suggested it because he's concerned about me," Oga pointed at Furuichi, who looked confused yet seemed to be happy that a girl was finally looking at him in a normal way, instead of giving him some disgusted look which they usually did. Kitsune raised an eyebrow and continued listening to Oga. "Secondly, I think the right word for this guy is 'asshole', not prick. So, if you would excuse me, I'll be taking out the trash now."

Kitsune watched his retreating figure slowly, but when Oga turned around, she caught the words "I'll save you some" being mouthed out, and she smirked, knowing what Oga was up to now.

"You okay, pal?" She ran over to help Shiroyama up, while Natsume returned with a fresh cloth. The bulky third-year nodded painfully, his speech muffled by the wet cloth Natsume was using to clean the blood off is face. Furuichi approached them hastily and shot a questioning look at Kitsune,"Please tell me that Oga isn't going to do anything stupid-"

 **"ORRYAH! VORTEX PUUUNCH!** "

The sound of glass shattering could be heard, as well as a cry of anguish from Kanzaki as he flew out of the room, Oga standing by the glass smithereens with his veins nearly visible as he tensed his muscles. The previously full packets of Yogurty were bursted and puddles of drink could be seen among the mess, Kanzaki's broken chair near the window.

"-never mind. Pretend that I never spoke a word at all. Wait, where are you going?" Furuichi caught sight of Kitsune racing towards the window and jumping out of it, but not before giving the male brunette a high-five.

* * *

Kanzaki could barely feel himself. He had gone completely numb with shock and pain as he descended towards the ground with every second passing.

What had happened just now? One second that scrawny first-year had blocked his kick and in the next he was sent flying through the window when that Oga Tatsumi punched him.

 _'How can this be? I am Kanzaki Hajime, one of the TKKH! I can't possibly be beaten by some little brat! Dammit...'_ Kanzaki's thoughts were interrupted by another descending figure with long black hair and crimson eyes, her mouth an insane grin as he felt a barrage of punches raining down on his numb body, which began to react painfully and he let out a cry of pain.

"Rapid..." Kitsune raised her right fist, her left hand clutching to Kanzaki's sleeve, restraining him as his final cry rang through her ears.

"DAMN YOU, BRATS!" Roared the struggling blonde, as his eyes trailed Kitsune's finishing blow.

"... Blood Strike!"

She brought her fist down heavily onto Kanzaki's stomach, sending him crashing down to the ground like a falling meteor. The inpact of hitting the floor at such speed caused a large hole in the dirt floor, with an unconscious Kanzaki lying inside, clothes torn and tattered with his body and face bruised badly. Beside the hole, however, a crimson-eyed girl landed gracefully on her two feet, fists slightly bruised and a scowl on her face.

Furuichi and Oga were the first to arrive. When both saw the scene before them and the large, gaping hole, Furuichi's eyes rolled back into his skull, and he fell back, similarly unconscious. Oga grinned widely at the scowling teen, and Berubo was wild with joy. His eyes sparkled at the sight of someone so strong and brutal, hands outstretched towards Kitsune.

"Ah... too bad he wasn't the one. I'll just have to keep finding someone else stronger than Kanzaki huh..." Oga sighed and kicked a pebble on the ground. It flew towards the tree trunk, bounced off it and hit Berubo's head.

Silence filled the school grounds, and when Oga realized that Berubo's eyes were tearing up, it was too late. Furuichi had already scurried off 60 meters away from him, and a baffled Kitsune stood there, until she saw sparks and her brain flashed back to her first meeting with Oga...

"Crap."

It was yet another normal day at Ishiyama High, but it was a first for Kitsune, who had no idea that there was more to come as she walked back home, pretending that she had never witnessed an explosion that was caused by a certain green-haired baby.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Like before, I do not own anything from Beelzebub but I own my OCs. And I want to reply to one of my reviewers, Devlin Dracul. Yes, Kitsune is similarly-looking to Ahri from League of Legends(Coincidentally, I have played that game), except that Kitsune is a little more child-like than Ahri in physical terms(Body-size). But anyway, thanks for your review!**_

 **Current Arc: The Fox Lady Delinquent**

 **Chapter 4: Croquettes, Zebul Spells, and Pompadour**

"Thanks, lady." Kitsune took the carefully-wrapped croquette thankfully and handed the smiling lady some money, who waved goodbye to her regular customer and turned to another customer. "Well, I'm glad to see my favorite customer here again today, Oga-kun!"

Kitsune nearly spat out a mouthful of potatoes and breadcrumbs when she heard the name 'Oga'. Whirling around, she spotted the male brunette with his silver-haired friend, and of course, that naked baby with green hair called Berubo or something. She turned back around and started to walk away until she heard Oga's voice calling her to come back for a while.

 _'Jesus, why did I even make friends with this nut-job of a delinquent. Well, he's not that bad, but still, why do I have to encounter him all the time...'_ Kitsune groaned inwardly as she walked over reluctantly to Oga and Furuichi, who were both sitting down at a bench, working on their croquettes. She gave a weak smile, while Oga waved friendly and Furuichi grinned foolishly. Berubo seemed to be distracted by his own croquette, immersed in the goodness of this new-found food item that Oga had purchased for him.

"Hey, you come here regularly? I heard from the lady you're one of her best customers," commented Oga, stuffing half of his croquette into his mouth, munching the scalding hot delicacy.

"Yeah, it's where I usually buy breakfast before school," Kitsune replied emotionlessly, swallowing before taking another small bite. "It's really good."

"You bet! Berubo seems to like it too, since I'm kind of his parent."

Kitsune almost choked for the second time this morning. "P-Parent?!"

Furuichi nodded. "He's currently taking care of Berubo, as his father, for the moment. He was found along the river." Berubo looked up from his croquette and "Da!"ed in agreement.

"Wait, I still don't get it-"

 **WOOOOOOOSSSSHHHH!**

A sudden gust of wind nearly blew the trio off their seats as a large, winged beast landed before them, its feathers olive green and wings blue. A gold collar-like thing was embroidered around its neck and sporting a sharp, fine beak. On its back, however, stood a blonde-haired woman dressed in a frilly black dress and black boots. Her hair was tied in a plait, and her fringe covered half of her face, the other half exposing her dangerous green eye.

"Oh! Hilda-san!" Furuichi stood up immediately, his eyes sparkling brightly. On the other hand, Oga seemed rather bored as the lady called Hilda approached him.

"Don't get too excited. I came to deliver his milk. How can you forget something so important, as a parent of the Little Master?" Chided the blonde woman angrily, holding up a small, cloth bag that bulged considerably.

"And here comes another maniac coming to destroy my life..." Mumbled Kitsune as she squinted suspiciously at the blonde woman, then at the winged beast. "What the hell is that bird-thing anyway?" She scowled at Oga, who shrugged wordlessly and turned to Hilda,"Ain't my fault my memory's failing me. And I have a question..."

"What?" Her tone was curt.

"Please tell me what the hell this thing is," The brunette pointed to a small, red marking that looked like a peculiar pattern.

"Oho, a fine specimen of _that_ indeed," She looked at the strange marking closely before smiling. "It's called the Zebul Spell, a symbol of your contract with the Little Master. It grows as you continue to beat the crap out of everyone."

Oga continued staring at it, while Kitsune and Furuichi shuffled over for a closer look.

"Yeah, you're right. Looks like some kind of demonic tattoo."

"I don''t want something as creepy as this!"

As the others argued back and forth, Hilda shook her head and continued feeding Berubo.

 _'Maybe I was wrong about entrusting the Little Master to him...'_

* * *

"Himekawa-san, here's the picture of that lady you wanted."

He took the picture in his hands and examined it closely before breaking into a smirk. "Good job. Here's your pay. Now get out of here." He handed a thick wad of notes to the two teens, who took it excitedly.

"Alright! Time for an ice-cream splurge!"

Himekawa Tatsuya continued examine the picture. That dangerous aura, the same look, and those eyes.

"I'll make sure you're beaten once and for all..."

He let the paper be carried by the wind, and as it floated higher and higher, Himekawa's hand moved to throw a dart at it, pinning the picture onto the wall.

"... Kitsune Kurokage."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I DON'T OWN BEELZEBUB (Jesus I can't believe i have to do this for like, the whole story but it's necessary)**_

 **Current Arc: Fox Lady Delinquent**

 **Chapter 5: Boredom is the source of Misunderstandings**

"Ahhhhhhh... I'm bored."

Kitsune yawned loudly before slumping back against the wall lazily. Her half-open eyes scanned around her, resting on Oga and Furuichi, who were fighting over a croquette sandwich.

"Hey! That's mine!"

*munch munch swallow*"Crap! Where am I? Must've dozed off..."

Well, it was more like a one-sided argument instead of a fight.

Bored, Kitsune's eyes moved to Berubo, who was drinking a bottle of milk. She couldn't imagine a cute kid like that being the Daimao's son. Sure, he had weird green hair and lightning sparks flying when he cried, but at least he was cute and adorable at some times.

Suddenly, the rooftop door slammed open, and a group of thugs wearing hoods covering their eyes approached the trio, their hands clutching metal bats. Oga immediately snapped from his slumber, and Furuichi stopped mourning over his croquette sandwich.

The leader stepped forward. "We have a message from Himekawa-san. He wants Kitsune Kurokage to come with us. Now."

"Huh? What does this bastard want with me?" Kitsune stood up, her eyes dangerous and cold. The thugs, apart from their leader, retreated the moment they met her eyes.

The leader looked extremely pissed off now. But Kitsune saw fear in his eyes amidst the rage and fury, and took this to her advantage. Smirking, she stepped forward menacingly, and the thugs, even their leader, scurried back, only to find themselves backing against the wall.

"Listen up good, brats. You better tell this Himekawa that if he wants to see me, he'd better come to see me himself," She stopped to deliver a powerful punch on the leader's face, who staggered back against his lackeys, who caught him just in time. "And not to hide behind a bunch of his own lackeys like some coward. Now scram."

The thugs did so reluctantly, their glares not visible under their hoods as they knocked on the abandoned classroom's door, entering upon command.

* * *

"Hi-Himekawa-san..."

Himekawa turned to the doorway, his hand poised to throw the dart in his fingers. "What?"

Their leader stumbled forward. "Kit-Kitsune Kurokage refuses.. to meet you now... She says she wants you t-to see her personally... Ough!"

"L-Leader!"

The other thugs caught him again, but he was already coughing out blood, and the bruise on his face was swelling. Himekawa looked down at them from his seat, then in a flash, threw the dart, which hit a perfect 10 on his dartboard.

"You say she wants me to meet her personally?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Himekawa's mouth twitched slightly. How dare this inferior brat, request-no, demand to see him personally instead of obeying his order? He was Tatsuya Himekawa of the TKKH! He was far more superior than anybody else!

Then again...

Himekawa gave an order to the rest of the thugs before resuming to his darts game, a smirk playing on his lips.

... this was going to be so much fun.

* * *

Kitsune strolled back home, a croquette in her hand and a bottle of iced coffee in the other. Nothing in particular really happened today, just a couple of fights, heads buried in walls and a bunch of thugs threatened her today. So far, a pretty normal and boring day. But, she could go down to Oga's house for a while to hang out...

"Nah, his house is all the way down the street. Too much of a haaah... hassle..." She paused to yawn again and took another bite of her croquette. Man, were those things awesome. Then again, Berubo was at Oga's place, and she had already taken a liking to him. Kitsune would often teach him a couple of fighting techniques(She was a black belt in Taekwondo and other martial arts) and he would watch with amusement and interest, sometimes he would trying punching the air as well, or even exclaim in happiness. During those times, Kitsune found him especially adorable.

"I guess I'll walk the extra mile to see Berubo... better buy a bunch of croquettes if I'm going there first..." She mumbled and turned back to sprint towards the shop, not noticing that a familiar group of thugs were struggling to restrain a silver-haired boy and knocking out another blonde girl...

* * *

"Oh! Kitsune-chan! Good to see you!"

"Da!"

Kitsune nodded silently, glancing up at Oga, who happened to be very tall indeed(Kitsune was just about a head or two shorter than him). "I brought snacks. I couldn't come over empty-handed."

Berubo began waving his arms in excitement once he saw his favorite food inside the little paper bag. Kitsune, unknowingly, smiled a little to herself at the sight of Berubo being so happy. Oga looked stunned for a second, before breaking into a grin. "So you can smile."

Kitsune's smile vanished instantly, then she frowned slight at Oga. "You're much more friendly than at school when you're home." To which, Oga just shrugged and closed the door behind her, when a head popped up from the living room doorway. "Tatsumi, who's at the-"

Kitsune looked at the girl with short, brown hair similar to Oga's with no expression. The girl's words seemed to have dried up in her throat, her mouth opening and closing, but no words coming out. Oga immediately cut in, as if he was trying to defend himself from some guilty judgement,"Oh, er... this is my friend from school, Kitsune Kurokage. And er... ah-" He seemed to have run out of words himself.

The tension was so thick in the living room, I could've taken a knife and cut it.

Finally, the female brunette leapt up from her seat and shook Kitsune's hand so hard that the raven-haired girl was almost flung into the ceiling from the overdose of hospitality. "I'm Misaki Oga, Tatsumi's sister. Good to meet ya'!" She grinned, a smile that was so similar to Oga's.

"Kitsune... Kurokage," Kitsune replied as politely as she could. She remained emotionless, since she didn't feel like smiling right now. Oga stood at the side, preoccupied with Berubo pulling at his hair while Misaki continued blabbering off questions to a rather shocked Kitsune, who answered them with a little difficulty until Misaki pulled her in closer, whispering something to her that made Kitsune go extremely red in the face instantly.

"I don't fancy Oga at all. He's just a friend," She regained her calmness almost immediately, but still felt rather uncomfortable.

"Oh, come on! My brother wouldn't bring girls home unless their special! Maybe _he_ had the hots for you," Misaki winked at the younger teen.

Kitsune shook her head. "His brain is filled with delinquent thoughts. Anyway, I don't really like Oga, I only came to see Berubo."

She sighed disappointingly, but Misaki let go of Kitsune and grinned at her before getting up to leave. At that moment, Kitsune began to stare suspiciously at Oga, wondering if she could even like someone like him.

Kitsune shivered at the thought of her and Oga dating. It definitely killed her imagination _there_.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I don't own Beelzebub(or Mortal Kombat in this chapter).**_

 _ **And also, Kitsune's name means Fox, and her family name being Black Shadow. You'll need it in this chapter and the rest of the story.**_

 **Chapter 5: Video Games and Hunting.**

"Is it good, Berubo?"

"Da!" The little baby raised a fist and nodded. Kitsune smiled slightly and turned back to the screen, her fingers tapping the controller furiously. Oga sat beside her, his own fingers flying across his controller. The characters on the screen performed a series of crazed movements, blood spurting out onto the screen occasionally, and the sound of bones cracking could be heard.

'Mortal Kombat X', the new game that had just been released and sold more than 5 million copies worldwide. A gruesome and bloody game, where players fought against each other with weird characters; cannibal assassins, strangely-dressed ninjas and even some guy with two mechanical arms. At the end of each game, the winner's character got to perform a 'Fatality' on each other, which consisted of characters splitting the losers' characters on half, exposing their insides, and even going as far as to spill their guts and snap their heads.

Currently, the two teens were abandoning their job to take care of Berubo and had their eyes glued to the screen, fingers almost numb from tapping the buttons too much. Both their characters were tied with one win each(It was a best of three game) and each of them had only one hit left to defeat. Unfortunately, Oga failed to realize that Kitsune's Special Move bar was full, and before he knew it, her character, a man with a black and red hood and green glowing eyes, unleashed a series of throws and punches, the skeletal figure of Oga's character, the strangely dressed ninja with a blindfold across his eyes, could be seen being broken. Finally, his health bar hit zero, and the words 'Finish Him' flashed across the screen in blood red color. Again, Kitsune pressed a combination of buttons on her controller and on the screen, her character's hands were surrounded by green, glowing aura and performed a gesture, which cracked Oga's character's neck and guts spilled out of his mouth and blood spurted everywhere. This continued for a while until he performed another gesture, smashing the character's detached body and left his head floating among the spilled guts.

"Fatality. Ermac Wins," the Game Announcer's voice was barely audible over Oga's frustrated cry.

"Arrrghh! Again? It's the _sixth_ time in a row already!" He tossed the controller away and flopped face-first onto the floor, physically and mentally exhausted.

Kitsune chuckled lightly and replied,"I'm just too good. I've played video games ever since I was five. If you don't believe me, my house has a stash of almost _every_ video game from the year I was born to the most recent one, including this Mortal Kombat X game."

"Damn, should've known."

Berubo was obviously amused by how concentrated these two could be while playing video, judging by his ecstatic movements and exaggerated waving. Suddenly, Oga felt something in his pocket vibrate continuously, perking him up and fumbling for his mobile phone. After a while, he pulled out his grey-white cellphone and flipped it open, checked the contact name, and placed it to his ears,"Ah, hello? Whaddya want, Furuichi?"

Kitsune shifted over to sit next to him, perking her ears to listen to the conversation.

"Hello, Oga-kun," the voice on the other line didn't sound like Furuichi at all.

Oga's voice turned dangerous and low immediately. He must have realized that the caller was someone else too. "Who are you? You don't sound like Furuichi."

The voice on the line chuckled. "I have your wife and friend here. But I want you to come alone. With your _little pet fox_."

Kitsune snatched the phone from Oga's hands. "I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FREAKIN' _GUTS_ OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF TRASH! **"** She yelled angrily, Oga quickly backing away from her.

"Hehe. Try anything and your two friends are dead. See you later," The line went dead almost immediately after that. Oga grabbed his phone back quickly and slammed it shut before hauling Berubo onto his shoulders. Kitsune got up wordlessly, seething with rage as she followed Oga out of his room and the house.

 _'I am totally gonna kill that asshole_ ' That was the only thought on her mind right now.

* * *

 _"Hehe. Try anything and your two friends are dead. See you later."_

That was what Himekawa had said before he cut the line quickly five minutes ago. Bored, he turned to look at his two hostages, who were still struggling futilely with the ropes that restrained them. The hooded thugs sat by the windows, smirks on their faces as they sat back in their seats, surveying Furuichi and Hilda. The two hostages had obviously been beaten up, since multiple bruises and cuts could be shown. Even their clothes were torn and tattered.

"Those two are takin' their time, huh," Commented one thug, taking a long drag at his cigarette. The others nodded and mummers traveled through the group softly.

A small bark of decisive laughter could be heard from Furuichi. "Oga and Kitsune ain't coming. They wouldn't do that, since Oga swore not to fight anymore after he beat up Kanzaki-"

Himekawa stomped onto Furuichi's already-beaten up face, earning a shout from Hilda, who glared angrily at the third-year. "I suggest you pray hard to the Gods that he does come. Because if they don't, you're not leaving this place unharmed."

He walked off towards the windows and felt the cool breeze prickle on his skin, smirking to himself.

 _'That's right... If they don't come, I'll make sure at least twenty of their weak bones are crushed... Then the little fox and Rampaging Oga will get it from me...'_ Himekawa's mind was already filled with different thoughts of how to torture his hostages, so preoccupied that he didn't notice a small, black shadow in front of him, grinning insanely.

" _Found you."_

It took five seconds for Himekawa to realize that the shadow was the little fox he was hunting for.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Okay guys. IMPORTANT NOTICE! I won't be uploading new chapters on weekends, so it will mean waiting for a while before the next chapter. But to make it up to you guys during that moment, I will upload an extra chapter on either Monday or Tuesday. So please bear with it, and thanks for your reviews guys! And I don't own Beelzebub, again.**_

 **Current Arc: Fox Lady Delinquent**

 **Chapter 7: Money Can't Buy You Mercy**

Himekawa staggered back, a shocked cry escaping his lips as Kitsune landed from the window ledge gracefully on two feet, her face the usually calm and blank expression she always had. A familiar male brunette followed after her, rubbing the back of his head before grumbling,"Next time, we're goin' by the front door."

"There won't be a next time. He's going down right now," Kitsune smirked, her thumb pointing to the direction Himekawa was, his sunglasses out of their proper place. The third-year could barely speak until he finally recovered from his shock, commanding for his hooded thugs to attack immediately.

"Get them!"

Kitsune's eyes darted around and she prepared her combat stance. "You take left, I take right. You're not hogging all the spotlight this time."

Oga chuckled and readied himself as well. "No problem."

There were about a dozen thugs attacking each of them, and from any person's point of view, it was impossible to fend off the crowd all by themselves. But of course, both Oga and Kitsune weren't exactly normal. The thugs were all dropping out of the fight like flies as their fists connected with the thugs' face or stomach, the impact sometimes so strong that the thugs would be thrown heavily into a wall, causing debris to fall onto their already-unconscious self. In no time however, both of them stood amidst the pile of unconscious bodies and fallen weapons, and were now approaching Himekawa slowly.

"How much?"

 _"Huh?"_ As always, their answers were in unison as they shared the same, confused look at Himekawa's calmly-said question.

"How much to make you guys my followers?" Replied Himekawa, his sunglasses gleaming with evilness. "I'll prepare whatever reward you guys want. Money, women, drugs, even power and respect, I'll have it ready for you if you are willing to become my follower."

Furuichi and Hilda's faces held equally shocked looks. This guy was probably insanely rich.

"Sorry, I'm not interested. And also, I don't even know who you are. I only know that I want you dead right now," Kitsune snarled, her calm and collected expression was replaced by one that was blazing with anger. Oga seemed to share the same thoughts, his fists were still clenched tightly and his face clouded with anger. Berubo remained silent, his tiny hands clutching onto fistfuls of Oga's brown hair.

Himekawa took a step forward, his smug smirk remained on his face. "Well, it's okay if you refuse. But what wil happen to these two hostages? Their only purpose was to draw both of you here. I have no more use for them."

"How can you say that?"

All four pairs of eyes turned to Oga, who had spoken. He was emitting a deadly aura, and the strange red mark on his hand was glowing.

"How can you say that they serve no more purpose? They aren't things that you throw once you decide that they are of no use. You will never know until you continue to treasure them."

A shocked look flashed across his face momentarily, but Himekawa broke into a crazed laughter, hands covering his face. "Use? Treasure? Who are you to lecture me about this? I am Himekawa Tatsuya, member of the TKKH and the richest person in this school, no, this stupid, stupid, NEIGHBORHOOD! I can easily remove you from the face of society right now!"

Kitsune chuckled dangerously. "Do you really think you're an asset to society? Do you really think that you can beat Oga-san? And finally, do you really think you are the _richest_ in this neighborhood?"

Himekawa turned to her and squinted at her. "What do you mean?"

"An asset to society, would be someone like Oga-san, who removes filth like you. A perfect example of someone who can beat Oga-san would probably be me, since I beat him in almost every video game in history. And at last, there is someone much richer than you. That would be me, the heiress to my family's major Art and Design business, which my father, Kamui Kurokage, would hand it to me once I return back home," Explained Kitsune, a triumphant smirk on her face.

Furuichi's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Yo-your father is the fa-famous artist K-Kamui Kurokage..?" He began stuttering like an idiot. Kitsune nodded and turned back to face a shocked Himekawa, who was trying to pick his jaw up from the floor (Don't try this at home, kids!~). Oga's anger however, hadn't diminished one bit.

"Can I kill him already?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm not in the mood to get rid of any useless trash today," Replied the crimson-eyed girl, walking away into the corner to help untie Hilda and Furuichi. Oga then approached the stunned third-year, who couldn't do anything but slump against a wall, watching blankly in shock as red, glowing marks crawled up Oga's arm like overgrown roots climbing up a stem. His whole body looked as if they were engulfed in the flames of anger, and nothing to extinguish them. Berubo became more excited than ever with each step his parent took towards Himekawa.

"Any last words?"

Himekawa looked up tiredly and shook his head, hands behind his back. "None at all. Just finish me..."

Kitsune watched silently, her hands untying the knots of Furuichi and Hilda's bounds until she caught something at the corner of her eye.

 **"Oga..."**

The black-haired girl sprinted towards the two male teenagers. "Oga, stop!" Her hands stretched out in futile effort to help Oga, but Himekawa had already pulled out an electric rod from his back, and with a cry of madness, forced the button down, causing lightning sparks to be unleashed all around the room.

 **"PUNCHHH!"**

A bright light filled the room, and a loud explosion followed. Kitsune could only shield her eyes and face as she stood frozen to the spot, the impact of the two attacks colliding so huge that she nearly got blown off her spot. It only cleared up after a short period of time, after which Kitsune removed her arms from her face immediately and ran forward blindly, the word "Oga!" leaving her lips continuously.

Just then, she caught sight of a bruised and wounded arm rising from a pile of debris and dust, with red marks crawling up it. She ran over to help Oga up, who grunted in pain as she hauled him to his feet. Berubo was still clinging onto Oga's shirt tightly; most likely because he hung on so tightly to him during the explosion.

"Urgh... I feel numb all over... What happened to me?" Asked Oga as he forced to steady himself. Kitsune held onto his arm and led him to where Furuichi and Hilda still were.

"Must be the aftermath of deflecting the electric shocks with your bare hands. Don't worry, I'll help you clean your wounds later. By the way, that tattoo has grown," She pointed out and continued loosening the knots.

"Oh yeah. Guess it'll go away soon, maybe."

The four teenagers continued their conversation, and as they did so, Himekawa lay on the floor, his body limp with pain and his consciousness fading slowly. Darkness swallowed him and his mind empty until Kitsune and Oga came into sight.

 _'Well, well. Looks like you two got lucky this time. But the next opponent won't be so tough...'_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I'm back! How were your weekends?**_

 **Chapter 8: Park of Meetings**

Kitsune strolled uphill towards Oga's house, her hands in her pockets. She had been going up to see Oga every single day, playing video games, keeping Berubo company, teaching stuff Hilda about the Human World and all that. Not because she really wanted to see them, but because she was always bored and alone at her own apartment. Besides, Kitsune liked being in Oga's company. He could be kind of funny, and also because he made a great friend and training partner.

Well, she didn't like Oga in that kind of way. She liked him in a friendly way, and Kitsune couldn't even imagine her and Oga dating. It sent a shiver up her spine just thinking about it.

As usual, Oga's elder sister, Misaki, opened the door for her and welcomed Kitsune warmly. The crimson-eyed girl found Misaki amusing whenever she and her younger brother fought with each other, and the fact that Oga always lost didn't help to lessen the hilariousness of the situations he was often stuck in.

"Where's Oga and Berubo? I don't hear them right now, are they taking a nap or something?" Asked Kitsune, rubbing her sore back since Misaki had given her an overly-tight hug that nearly crushed the poor girl's spine.

"They're at the park right now. Berubo was whining about going out to play, so Tatsumi took him out. Wanna leave those here first?" Misaki getsured to the paper bag containing Berubo's daily croquettes. Kitsune nodded and headed towards the park as fast as possible, her gut feeling telling her that something was bound to go wrong at the park, especially with Berubo along.

* * *

"Ugh... This is getting ridiculous. I've been walking around for so long and I haven't seen either of them around," Groaned the crimson-eyed girl and continued to drag herself around the park. "Maybe I should ask someone..."

She spotted a group of three mothers pushing their children in prams, chatting merrily and making occasional hand gestures as they did so. Kitsune doubted that they would have spotted any ordinary passerby with a baby on his back, since they were so absorbed in their conversation. Then again, Oga and Berubo stood out a lot in public. Whenever the three of them went to school together with Furuichi, people often had their eyes fixated to either the demonic-looking brunette with a green-haired baby on his back or the scowling crimson-eyed girl. But it was usually Oga who got all the negative attention.

Finally, Kitsune decided to pluck up enough courage to approach the mothers and ask if they had seen Oga or Berubo. However, the little raven-haired girl had not taken more than a few steps towards the group of mothers when their eyes turned to another female figure, to whom they greeted excitedly. "Oh, Aoi-chan! Good day, hm? Taking Kouta-chan for a walk again?"

The girl called Aoi turned back and nodded. Kitsune struggled to catch a glimpse of her face, since she was wearing a hat that covered her eyes slightly. "Yes, ma'm," she answered politely before walking off, tugging at the straps of her bag which was carrying a small boy with short, black hair and large eyes donning a cap with bear ears. Kitsune spotted the mothers turning back to their conversation while she walked off in the another direction, having changed her mind about asking for help. She perked up her ears to listen to their conversation, although she really wasn't interested in it.

"Who's that?"

"The daughter of the temple priest in the 5th block. She's only 17 years old!"

"Eh?! Sheesh... young people these days..."

 _'Tch! Making up false assumptions now, huh? Glad I didn't get involved in them...'_ Kitsune scowled to herself and jammed her fists into her hoodie pockets and flipped her hood over her head. She loved her hoodie, which had a pair of fox ears and a little fox tail attached to the hood and the hem of the jacket respectively. Kitsune often wore it unzipped over a T-Shirt or her school uniform at school.

"Um, excuse me..."

"Huh? Whaddya wa-" Kitsune whirled around and her words immediately remained stuck in her dried-up throat when she found herself face-to-face with the girl called Aoi earlier on. She instantly felt embarrassed for being so rude to somebody and bowed down as low as possible. "So-Sorry! I thought you were one of-"

Aoi quickly shook her head. "No, it's okay. By the way, I wanted to ask where I could possibly find a water cooler in this park."

Kitsune got up and nodded, her index finger pointing in a direction. "Go down there, then turn left at the intersection, and then straight down. You can't miss it." Her eyes turned to Kouta, who was smiling sheepishly at her before burying himself into Aoi's back, who smiled politely and thanked the raven-haired girl.

Kitsune watched her retreating figure in silence. She had black hair that was similar to hers, and she was a little fiercer and stricter, she could almost become Kitsune's elder sister. Not that she did have one. Kitsune only had an older brother, Kenji Kurokage, who absolutely despised and looked down on his younger sister. Oga was lucky; Misaki was someone who shared her love of fights and combat skills with her sibling, and at least they had a more positive bond than with Kitsune and Kenji. Speaking of Oga...

"Oh crap!" Kitsune swore angrily and began sprinting in an unknown direction. "I forgot that I was supposed to be looking for Oga and Berubo!"

* * *

Oga and Berubo were both worn out. They had been playing for a whole day, and Oga had been scouting for a suitable parent who would take care of Berubo. Unfortunately, he had scared away three young mothers and their children, got shocked by Berubo about 15 times, and fallen into a pond thrice. But he had met a young mother taking her child for a walk and was confident that she could take care of Berubo. Although she had left instantly and declined hurriedly, his confidence hadn't diminished one bit. Oga was sure that she could help take care of Berubo.

Sighing to himself, Oga drained his can of soda and let out a content burp. Berubo was intrigued by his first taste of orange soda, pouring the fizzy drink into his mouth and allowing the bubbles to remain there until they were gone. At the corners of his eye, Oga caught sight of Kitsune running towrads them, panting heavily.

"Where were you guys just now? If not for Natsume who told me where you guys were, I would've abandoned you guys and gone back home! Jesus Christ..." Oga looked up at the crimson-eyed girl, drenched in sweat and breathing heavy. He felt bad for making her run around just to look for them, and here they were, relaxing on a park bench with cans of orange soda littered everywhere!

Bending down slowly, Oga rummaged through the plastic bag filled with stuff from the convenience store until he found what he wanted. The male brunette held out a small white paper bag towards Kitsune, who received the bag from him and opened it, revealing three sugar-powdered doughnuts. She stared at him in shock and happiness. "How did you know..."

"Misaki told me. She said you really liked doughnuts, so I wanted to bring some up to your house, but I wanted to rest here first," Replied Oga.

Kitsune felt her face heating up quickly as she stared at the doughnuts, then at Oga, then at Berubo. She grabbed one out of the bag and shoved it into Oga's hands. She walked over and bent down to hand one to Berubo, who clutched it tightly in happiness. The, she proceeded to stuff the last one into her mouth, but not before she caught the brunette's surprised look.

"What?"

"Don't you want it? I mean, why did you give it to me?"

Kitsune popped the last of her doughnut into her mouth. "Why? You bought this all for me, and I should at least share some with you, right?" She flashed a bright smile, as if she was trying to tell Oga, _"Eat it or you'll die a terrible and gory death."_

Oga shrugged. He couldn't say no to a perfectly good doughnut, so he took a large bite of the pastry and munched it in his mouth. The doughnut was amazing, and the sugar melted on contact with his tongue. It was so good, he scarfed the rest of the doughnut down and sighed contently.

Maybe this kid _was_ an angel from heaven after all...


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I don't own anything. But thanks to my reviewers for giving me ideas and motivation to write. Heck I might even do a drawing of Kitsune and Oga and Berubo and post it as the cover. But back to the story. By the way, this is part one of a looooooooooong episode(?)**_

 **Current Arc: Fangs of Hatred**

 **Chapter 9: A Second Zebul Spell, "Parents" and Power Vessels Part One.**

"Oga! Hurry up!" Kitsune called from Oga's front gate as she tapped her foot impatiently, arms folded across her chest. Beside her, Furuichi was munching on a Yakisoba bun, looking up at the sky. Kitsune noticed Furuichi aimlessly looking up and elbowed him sharply, causing the silver-haired boy to yelp in pain and drop his breakfast, which Kitsune scooped up before it landed on the floor and polished the half-eaten sandwich.

"Aarrrgghh! My sandwich!" Furuichi cried, both hands tearing at his hands as he watched Kitsune finish off his Yakisoba bun in two bites. Right on cue, Oga arrived with a confused look on his face. "Why are you guys making such a ruckus this early in the morning..." He paused for a moment to yawn loudly before the trio continued to make their way to school.

"Oh yeah, Kitsune. Did you meet that nice lady with her kid wearing a bear hat? I saw her the other day at the park, and I thought she could take care of Berubo..." Oga commented lazily, ruffling his hair.

Kitsune nodded in response. "Yeah, Aoi-san. She looked kinda young to be a mother, though. She's actually kinda pretty..."

"STOP!"

The two of them looked at Furuichi, who had held out a hand and head turned the other direction.

"Oga... I don't understand. You already have Hilda-san, Kitsune-chan, and now you want a young mother?! **Are you insane?!"**

"Huh?" Oga was staring at his best friend in confusion.

Kitsune share the same look as Oga. "You can be so weird sometimes, Furuichi."

"I'm not! Jesus, you guys don't understand the pain of being a poor, lonely me! Goddammit!" He gritted his teeth in pain, tears flowing down his face.

"Let's leave," Mumbled Oga. Kitsune nodded as they crept away slowly, leaving Furuichi to grieve over his unluckiness until he realized that they weren't there.

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

"O-Oi! Look at that!"

"Could it be...?"

"Shit! She's back so soon?"

A towering figure with long black hair walked into the school compound, a dangerous air surrounding her with every step she took. She wore a long white coat with the collar flipped up and a pair of white pants. Her hand gripped onto a wooden sword tightly, and behind her were two more girls, one who had short, purple hair and the other wearing a similar white coat and red hair.

The red-haired girl's eyes scanned the school grounds, ocassionally landing on a few people among the crowd, but she sighed deeply and mumbled something in the black-haired girl's ear, who frowned and nodded before walking on, the other two trailing behind.

"Aoi nee-san, what are we going to do once we find those two who beat up Kanzaki and Himekawa?" The redhead asked, quickening her steps to catch up with the black-haired girl called Aoi. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her friend, eyes blazing with coldness and anger.

"I'll deal with them myself, and no one is to interfere," Aoi whispered dangerously, causing the other two girls and those around the trio to sweatdrop and retreat a step back.

* * *

"So, do you have anyone in mind?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean as Berubo's parents?" Oga closed his eyes to think for a moment while Kitsune stared at him questioningly. Furuichi was still upset over his Yakisoba bread from earlier that morning.

"Hm... I have a few choices in mind. I guess one of the TKKH would do, but definnitely not that Yogurty guy or that idiot with weird hair. That woman at the park's fine, but I dunno if she even knows Berubo isn't _human_..."

"Not Hilda?" Asked Kitsune, stuffing a thick wad of paper in Furuichi's mouth to silence him.

Oga shook his head quickly. "She's a demon maid. All she does is threaten me, destroy stuff and abandon me at crucial times with Berubo! She isn't fit to be a mother."

"Wait, I'm sure that means I'm out right? Not that I want to take care of Berubo..."

"Nope. In fact, you're at the _top_ of my list."

Kitsune and Furuichi nearly fell backwards in shock. The crimson-eyed girl quickly regained her balance and shook Oga by the shirt collar, causing Berubo to fly around wildly while holding onto the brunette's hair for life.

"Are you _nuts_?" She hissed at him. "Why would I want to become a parent and live at your place and take care of Berubo and have to see you everyday because of this?! Huh?" Kitsune shook him even harder, and Oga was trying to struggle against her grip, no words coming out of his opening and closing mouth. Berubo, however, seemed to be enjoying the wild 'ride' he was having, and was hitting Oga's head with one enthusistically-waving hand, which clearly didn't help lessen the pain Oga was enduring.

"You... see!" Oga gasped in the midst of her continuous shaking. "He... likes you! You're his favorite! And-GAH!" Kitsune slammed Oga against a wall, overdoing it as debris and fallen rocks piled around him.

" _Very_ funny. Next you'll tell me that I have the same stupid tattoo crawling up my _face_ and that one of my eye pupils are turning _black_ , too," Kitsune snapped, cracking her knuckles.

Oga groaned in pain and he looked up at the raven-haired girl. "But you do have a tattoo crawling up your face. See?" He handed Kitsune a broken shard of glass to look at her reflection. Kitsune snatched it from his hands and brought it up to eye-level.

Sure enough, a red, glowing tattoo the color of her eyes was crawling up her face, and it had spread from her neck to the right side of her face. But what terrified her wasn't the length of the tattoo. Or that it looked like Oga's tattoo.

One of her eye pupils was turning from crimson to a dark crimson, then maroon, and finally black.

 _Pitch black._

Her cry of terror echoed through the neighborhood.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Second Zebul Spell, "Parents" and Power Vessels Part Two**

 **A/N: -Snore-**

 **Oga: Get up, stupid author!**

 **-SNORE-**

 **Oga: Oga...**

"What the hell, Oga! What did you do to me, you bastard?!" Yelled Kitsune as she buried her face in her two hands, shaking like a leaf. Furuichi was as shocked as her; he had staggered back and fallen over a pile of rocks. Oga looked around frantically for Hilda, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit! Only at these crucial times, she isn't here! Dammit!" Oga growled to himself and plunged his hand into the dirt. He looked at Kitsune, who was glaring icily at him. He broke out into cold sweat as a thousand thoughts ran through his mind.

'Come on, Oga! You can't lose your relationship with this kid, she's your only hope of dumping Berubo off your hands! Think. Think!' Oga looked at Kitsune's glowing tattoo. It didn't look like it would hurt or anything, but then again..

"Hey Kitsune, does that tattoo hurt or anything?" He tried his best to sound concerned. The crimson-eyed (although now half crimson and half black) shook her head. "The black eye-pupil doesn't really hurt or blind me, but I feel like we should get Hilda to check it out when we get back home." She stumbled, but managed to stand up properly before heading off to school, Oga and Furuichi running to catch up with her.

* * *

"Tch! Why did I even decide to come here..." Kitsune scowled angrily. She was sure that she was way ahead of those two; Kitsune was the ace of her track-and-field team in her previous school. She badly wanted some alone time, and the tattoo and black eye pupil didn't give her any comfort at all.

Sadly, this would never come through for the little fox as two rows of girls were lined up at the school, glaring angrily when they spotted Kitsune.

"Oh great, what did I do now?" Grumbled Kitsune, not noticing the Red Tail Coats donned on them. Stalking right past the girls, Kitsune walked straight ahead until she was approached by a trio of girls.

The first had short, purple-black hair and emotionless expression. Kitsune noticed two water guns by her side, and she wore a normal Ishiyama girl's uniform.

The second was another girl with wavy brown-red hair, with a beauty mark under her eye. She was wearing the uniform, with the skirt altered in such a way the skirt was probably twice as long as its original length, and the Red Tails white coat. A slightly impatient Kitsune also saw that she was carrying chains in her hands.

Last but not least, a blue-black haired girl with an open trench coat white in color, bandages strapped across her chest, and cargo pants. In her hand was a weapon; a wooden kendo sword.

"Ugh, this is the worst freaking day ever," Scowled Kitsune as they walked closer, the girl in all-white squinting at her.

"Kitsune Kurokage?"

"No, it's Oga Tatsumi," Replied the grumpy teen sarcastically. _"Miss."_

Kunieda frowned angrily, but said nothing.

'Hold on...' Kunieda's frown deepened. 'I've seen her somewhere before..."

The image of the hooded girl with black hair and crimson eyes suddenly flashed across her brain. A flicker of recognition crossed her face, but she was able to cover it up with a calm look. She looked different though, with a closer look. She now had a red tattoo crawling up her face, and one of her eye pupils was black.

Nene stepped forward, gripping her chains tightly. "If you dare disrespect Miss Aoi..."

"Huh? You'll break my bones? Oh, I'm scared, lady. Just terrified, absolutely," Smirked Kitsune, and the smirk was wiped off instantly when Nene lashed the chains out towards her, shocking everyone around them. Wet blood dripped down from a deep gnash from Kitsune's temple down to her cheek.

"Nene..." Cautioned Kunieda, but not before the other lashed back, hand connected with Nene's abdomen, sending her crashing against the wall.

More blood and gasps drew as Kitsune brought her fists up to her face aggressively, hopping from one foot to another.

"Want a fight? It's a fight you'll have, lady," Smiled Kitsune, licking her lips, the red tattoo glowing and crawling up her face. "I smell blood!"

Nene recovered, but they were interrupted by a slicing of glass, and the crashing of debris and glass falling over each other. Kunieda had her sword in hand, glaring at both of them.

"If you two don't stop fighting, I'll make sure this sword tastes BOTH your blood," Growled Kunieda, looking up as she slung her sword back in place.

Kitsune's fists fell, but Nene still held her guard. The little hooded girl scowled again walked off, the taste of blood still remained in her mouth.

'Great,' Thought Kitsune as she washed her face at the broken and battered sinks. 'Best day ever.'

* * *

The out-of-tune school bell signaled the end of school, allowing Kitsune to retreat back home before anyone saw her.

Stepping into her dusty flat, she latched the door safely behind her and turned on her computers and television. She had about five computer screens, two keyboards(for gaming uses), countless game consoles and stacks of games, a large plasma TV and more tablets and phones than needed. Kitsune had already bought cups and packets of instant noodles and bottles of soda and tea. She even went as far as to stock up on a week's supply of baloney and had her previously ordered games delivered to her doorstep, like the recent Arkham Knight and Splatoon, as well as old favorites like Red Steel 2 and some other games like Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment.

Sinking into her beanbag sofa and putting on her headphones, Kitsune drowned herself in the virtual world angrily, blocking out every outside sound from reality and driving in the Batmobile while destroying enemies in Arkham Knight, and shooting headshots in Red Steel 2.

Blocking out her memories of everyone.

Furuichi.

Hilda.

Berubo.

And Oga.

 **A/NA: -Snore-Wait what?!**

 **Oga: ...Punch!**

 **Me: Crap.**


	11. Update Notice

**IMPORTANT UPDATE NOTICE!**

Hello, it has been a while since this story was updated, so I thought I should give you a small notice firsthand.

Previous author has decided to pass on her account to me, seeing as I have lost my account ahaha... (all my hard work TT-TT) BUT, not to worry. I am still going to continue her story, which was something like a condition of handling her account. I decided to fill in her role of updating **Demon Delinquent** after she passed on the storyline and details to me (no spoilers shh).

Sad to say that my dear friend will be migrating to another country as a student, and I have read through the fanfic of Beelzebub. I understand why it's so popular and why she wants me to try and finish it, haha. I will do my best to replace her.

However, I must apologize for the inconvenience in updates as I myself won't be too readily available as well, so please be patient with me as I attempt to finish off her tales of **Demon Delinquent.**

Thank you for waiting on us for so long, and on behalf of my dear friend and author, we would like to apologize for the inconvenience and trouble we have bestowed on you. Please be bearing with me, haha :)

By the way, if you're wondering what my previous account was, it's **KuroiBinetsu** , where I wrote some unfinished Love Live fanfics. Feel free to check it out if you like while waiting for the new chapter of this story to come out!

Yours sincerely, Park Jeong-Min AKA KuroiBinetsu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: If You Can't Go For The Guy, Then Why Not Get The Girl?**

"Madame Aoi!"

Nene's sudden outburst startled Kunieda Aoi out of her daze, the pink lid of Nene's lunchbox falling with a clatter as she slammed her hands against the table. Closing in on the blushing black-haired female, the redhead glared straight into her eyes.

"W-What?" Gulped Kunieda, flinching backwards at her unwavering gaze.

"Tell me with all honesty, what do you think about that Oga guy?"

The moment the word 'Oga' escaped her lips, Chiaki Tanimura, who was innocently chewing on a melon bun, and Nene herself could hear the thumping of Kunieda's heart as loud as a stampede.

She looked away sheepishly. "N-Nothing much."

" _Nothing much_? You've been out of it since yesterday, Madame Aoi!" Chiaki nodded her head vigorously while Nene continued. "It's like you're in another world!"

When their eyes met and Kunieda turned away quickly, the redhead stood up gallantly.

"I knew it! You've fallen for him!"

"It's not like that!" She exclaimed for a moment before drooping to an embarrassed tone. "Well, but what he said to me did shock me a little..." Her fingers interwined for a moment before breaking into a small smile. "And I think he's a good guy too. Besides, the baby is kinda cute..."

"Good God, Chiaki. Put a fork in her, she's done," Nene looked as if she was about to float away to another planet herself.

Kunieda continued rambling with a wave of her hand. "Ah, B-B-But I can't just become a mother all of a sudden. I'm still in high school and I have an image to mantain..."

While all this was going on, the other girl was still munching on her bread as Nene interrupted.

"Madame, you can't possibly have forgotten our vow..."

!

"ACQUIRE NO MAN!" Nene placed her hands on her hips in a superior, proud manner as she went on. "Passed down for two generations, tradition of the Red Tails' clearly states that if you get a boyfriend, you quit! And it's the one rule that sticks us together. At this rate, Madame Aoi, how will you control and take over those with lower ranks?"

Kunieda stopped swooning over the delinquent and turned serious, giving Nene a straightforward answer, "That's why I said it's not like that."

Before the latter to say anything again, Chiaki had finally polished off her melon bun and spoke up. "What about Kurokage Kitsune? She could be a problem at this rate."

The redhead gnashed her teeth at the thought of their previous encounter. "She hasn't shown up today either."

"I would like to leave it at that, but judging from yesterday's experience..." Kunieda frowned, picking up her chopsticks once again. "Kurokage Kitsune... She seems like the typical, overconfident brat to me."

Of course, she didn't think that was true. The younger girl had been quite well-mannered at the park, and she didn't look the type to pick a fight whenever she liked. She would have to wait and see.

* * *

"Hilda-san?"

Kitsune had been playing games all night, and after some consideration, decided to go to school again. Unfortunately, the effects of staying up all night had given her two very bruised-colored rings under her crimson eyes, giving her the image of a rather grumpy panda.

 _Just my luck to run into Oga's future wife_ She thought to herself. But, not holding any grudges against the blonde demon maid, Kitsune caught up to her just in time to see her holding the familiar bag that contained Berubo's milk.

"Kitsune? Why are you on your way to school?"

"Aah, it's a long, immature, rash story," Snickered the crimson-eyed girl. "Candy?"

* * *

Having left Hilda to her devices with Oga and Furuichi, both of whom she was not ready to face, Kitsune slumped off towards a vending machine, fiddling with a portable game console restlessly until the brunette delinquent startled her.

"Oh! Kitsune-chan!"

Furuichi popped out beside him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you. What are you two doing?" She asked, hopping to her feet and tucking the console into a baggy, oversized hoodie with sleeves that draped down with an arm protruding each gigantic hole.

Oga waited for his best friend to get a packet of milk before the trio walked together. "Well, we're talking about how we can dump Berubo off to Kunieda Aoi."

"Aoi?" She suddenly perked up, reminded of the scary girl with the wooden bamboo sword.

"Yeah, Kunieda certainly is strong, but she's not evil, so how is Berubo going to just take a liking to her?"

The delinquent looked as if he had been hit by a brick that screamed 'realization'.

Covering up his shallow-thinking, Oga kicked Furuichi. "Men are all about guts!"

Kitsune pushed up her new pair of glasses up her nose. "For once, though, Furuichi is right." Blatantly ignoring his confused expression that was a mixture of happiness and hurt, she continued, "If you don't have a plan, Berubo can't just figure it all out on his own because he's already attached to you. Devise something up at least; having a nickname like the 'Queen' is not just going to make him like her."

Before Oga could retort back, a duo appeared from around the corner.

Kunieda's subordinates stood before the trio. "Oga Tatsumi, Kurokage Kitsune. You're coming with us," Demanded the one with red hair and a white coat.

"Not these two again," Kitsune gritted her teeth, but Oga glared steely at them, along with Berubo's cautious gaze.

Both were completely unaware that somewhere on the campus, Hilda and Kunieda Aoi had already neglected the option of negotiating with each other, clouds of dust forming as the two figures dueled relentlessly.

* * *

Taking the opportunity to sneak off as Berubo distracted the duo with a cat, Kitsune snuck off to spectate the fight between the two females, only arriving just in time to see Kunieda lift her sword handle once more until two other girls that appeared to be Kunieda's underlings as well, panting as they delivered some shocking news to her.

"Nene-san and Chiaki-san..."

Both raven-haired girls sped off simultaneously, only noticing each other as Kitsune cut across towards the shelter.

"You'd abandon the chance to prove yourself to Hilda-san for your subordinates?" Shouted Kitsune with her signature Cheshire grin.

"I do not have time for your antics, Kurokage," Hissed Kunieda, the two increasing their pace towards the infirmary. "And they are not just my underlings!"

Kitsune sidestepped a pillar with expert footing and snatched the bamboo sword of her waist with mock seriousness, dancing away as Kunieda attempted to catch it back. "So would you delay your little trip to see them to battle me?"

"Do not make me repeat myself," The older girl snarled, still running up the stairs while the other did not cast a second look at the steps, leaping up each one with ease.

Shrugging, Kitsune slipped it back to its original position with flair, racing with Kunieda until they reached the sliding doors of the infirmary, where on two beds lay Chiaki and Nene respectively, different from their commanding selves just a while ago. The redhead looked frail and equally injured as the other, both lying in the sheets with a pained expression on their treated faces.

"W-Who could have done this?!" Kunieda trembled, not with fear, but with utmost fury. It contrasted Kitsune's laissez-fair demeanour almost comically.

"I heard Sister Nene say that she was going to talk with Oga Tatsumi and Kurokage Kitsune..." The blonde with a mask that muffled her voice answered, staring straight at the casual hooded girl.

Kunieda's glare whipped onto Kitsune. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't do it. When I snuck away from the confrontation to watch you and Hilda-san, they were still alive and well," Kitsune defended.

"So that leaves Oga Tatsumi. Fantastic."

And by the resentment in her voice, Kitsune could tell that there was nothing 'fantastic' about the situation that could happen any moment.

* * *

 ** _A/N: This is my first attempt at writing the Demon Delinquent. I am sorry to say that this will be the only (if possible, out of two) of the updates coming up as I will be very busy with fundraisers and exams the next few weeks. I apologize deeply. Please continue supporting Demon Delinquent, and thank you for your patience._**


End file.
